youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Missions
Forum > Rules/Etc. Rules= Once you have roleplayed a character for at least a month you are ready for him/her to lead a mission. Please have in mind how many others you wish to bring on the mission and any details about the quest you know. An administrator will then approve your request or if there are any changes or additional info needed in order for them to do so they will let you know. Upon approval you will need to talk with either Thing or Mo2damo, our resident mission administrators, to receive your mission agenda along with various other pieces of information needed for the mission. Once you have recieved everything you need from The Mission Administrators and you have all your mission mates (a total of 3 to 6 should be on every quest so you and 2 to 5 quest mates), at this point the mission will begin. If you have any questions at any time before making the quest or while on the quest contact an administrator. #You must have roleplayed a character for two weeks to join a mission #You must have roleplayed a character for a month to lead a mission Approval Form Sample Some things you should have in your Mission Request: #Name of Character #Character's Mentor #Letter if there was one #General idea behind the details of the quest #General idea of villains they may encounter #End game, the stuff the squadron doesn't know but the user/leader plans #General idea of locations planned #Number of squad members desired (2 to 4 besides the leader) #Sign your claim |-| Letter Template= If your quest starts out with a letter, use this template. |-| Once Approved= Once the mission is approved you will make a page for the quest: #Letter/Important Information #Members #Mission Agenda and other Information #Locations Add the Category:Missions to the page as well, once you have all members and a mission agenda, you may begin Missions that go over 14 days with no edits are subject to deletion, if you know you need more time, please ask that the quest be put on hold. In order to count as having led a quest, the quest must get to a reasonable point. Preferably through at least one monster attack, and definitely well past having left camp. This is to prevent people from intentionally starting a quests but never putting any work into them, just to be able to count as having "Led" a quest. |-| Timer= If you want, there's a count down timer: Once the end date is reach, the clock starts counting up..... |-| Mission Ideas= Need Help? Want to lead a quest but no idea what to do for one? Well here's some general ideas you can borrow. These are all very generic, you can't use the idea straight as they are, you need to just use these as a start point. In order to get them approved you'll have to add more details and customize them to fit your character. If you use one, please remove it from the list. Ideas by Mentor Generic Ideas |-| Mission Help= Are you having a hard time getting your quest approved? Getting frustrated? Here's some helpful tips to either avoid or remember when making a claim for a quest.... Tips #One of the most important things to remember when building a quest, is why there needs to be quest approval to begin with. You see early on people were wanting to do all sorts of crazy over the top over powerful stuff, like even kill major villains like the Joker. The approval forum is just to ensure that nothing crazy absurd is happening. It doesn't mean it has to be a script that you follow to the letter once the mission is made, just a general guideline. Missions to be Approved Unapproved= Unprocessed Submit your Mission request here.... break=no prefix=Forum:Missions/ preload=Template:PageHeader/Quests buttonlabel=Request a Mission namespace=Approving category=Missions shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unapproved namespace=Approving category=Unapproved Mission shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Denied= Denied namespace=Approval category=Denied Missions shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Approved= Approved namespace=Approval category=Approved Missions shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| 'Missions that Have Been Approved' Has your mission been approved? If so, go ahead and make a page for it.... break=no prefix= preload= buttonlabel=Make Your Mission Page (Note: Don't forget to give your mission the category Category:Missions. And remember do not make a mission page if your quest has not been approved yet. Once you make the page, list it below under active quests.... :) Cheers and Happy Missions!) Active= 'Missions that have begun' #None at the moment Detailed List of All Active Missions |-|Inactive= 'No Edits in 3 to 7 days' #None at the moment 'No Edits in Over 7 to 14 days (After 14 days quest gets pulled)' # |-| Not Yet Begun= 'Missions that have everything to start but haven't' # - 'Missions missing things' # - |-| On Hold= 'Missions On Hold' # - |-| Ended= namespace= category=Missions Ended shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true namespace=Archived category=Missions Ended shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| -= - __FORCETOC__